Craftbook
Craftbook is a plugin that this server uses to add more functionality to the game and give Engineers their perks. For more information on when these specific things are available, please check the Engineer class page. 'Lifts' Lifts allow players to immediately teleport up or down on a set axis. To create a lift, place two signs on the same wall, facing the same direction. On the second line of each sign, put one of the following: *Up **To be placed at the bottom of the lift, or the lower level. Allows for travel. *Down **To be placed at the top of the lift, or upper level. Allows for travel. *Lift **Can be placed either at the top or bottom of a lift. However, it forbids travel away from the sign, only to the sign. NOTE: Only one side of the lift may have just the Lift sign. If both sides have it, the lift is unusable. 'Bridges' ''' Bridges are toggleable pieces of land over a certain area. They can be up to 30 blocks in length and are 3 blocks wide. To create a bridge, simply follow these steps. #Create two signs on the same Y-axis (height) and on the middle block of what will be the bridge. #*NOTE: The middle block and two side blocks that make up the start of the bridge need to be the same material. #The text of the signs must face opposite directions. They can be either above or below (one block below) the bridge and can be toggled by redstone. They can say one of two things on the second line of the sign. #*Bridge #**This is your basic, toggleable command. Can be used for both sides. #*End #**This is for only one side of a bridge. This side may not be toggled. Useful for one-way bridges. #To activate the bridge, simply right-click any sign that says "bridge" or activate redstone attached to such a sign. NOTE: Only one side of the bridge may have the End sign. If both ends have it, the bridge will be unusable. '''Gates ''' Gates are fence gates made of different shapes or sizes that can be toggled on and off either by right-clicking a sign or with redstone. They can be made with either wooden gates or netherrack gates. To create them, you need to: #Have a solid roof to which the gate will "retract." #Place fences in the exact shape and place that the gate will be when it is down. #Place a sign adjacent to the gate with the exact term Gate on the second line. #Right-click the gate sign to toggle the gate. '''Doors ''' ' Doors are a 3-wide vertical area of the world that can be toggled on or off. They can reach up to a height of 10 blocks. They can be toggled either by right-clicking the sign or using a redstone current (recommended for this structure). To create a door, do the following: #Fill the area that you want your door to be with the same material. #Underneath the door, under the middle block, put a sign saying one of two things #*Up #**This is a basic, toggleable door sign. #*Door #**This side may not be toggleable, but still enables door support. #On top of the door, on top of the middle block, put a sign saying one of two things #*Down #**This is a basic, toggleable door sign. #*Door #**This side may not be toggleable, but still enables door support. #To activate the door, either right-click a toggleable sign or use a redstone current (recommended). ''NOTE: Not all blocks are available to use as doors, to prevent duping. Also, only one side may have a Door symbol. If both sides have this, the door will be unusable.